One Kiss
by GoldenRed Phoenixia
Summary: Umm.... A very whacked story.... seems to be polain romance for awhile, then it goes kinda humourous.... It's my first Golden Sun though. Its rated PG13 just in case, anyway... Please read and review.


Heeheehee.... My very first non-Harry Potter fanfiction! Of course, I usually write those to kill Harry, but hey............

Kurima: *clap* *clap* *clap* *unimpressed*

Shut up, Kurima! Anyway, this came in my head when I found NO Ivan/Mia romances here. So I decided to write one. However, because Angst is my main domain, I got help from my friends Mistress of Anime and Lynx Rufus (doesn't write here). However, Lynx's bow, for archery, knocked a screw loose in my head when it attempted to murder me. Then both of them kinda abandoned me, so this fic is a little whacked. Haha... Someone do the disclaimer.

Kurima: It's Ivan's turn.

Ivan: No. Its Kurima's turn.

*sigh* stupid muses.... Anyway... 

Disclaimer: Guess what? CAMELOT OWNS THIS!!! Not Aurora Phoenixia. CAMELOT. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me, because I don't own this.

*thoughts*

  
  


One Kiss

*~*~*

Thunder rumbled. Mia stared out the wide window of the inn, into the gloomy darkness. Light flashed through the darkened sky.

"One one thousand, two one thousand..." She counted softly, as thunder roared its presence to the world. *It's close,* she thought. *Too close for my liking.*

"Hot chocolate?" A voice asked, joining her at the window. It was Ivan, the Wind Adept, and the youngest one of the group. *Figures he'd be calm in this sort of weather...* She quirked a small smile.

"Ivan," she remarked. "Sure." Even at fifteen, Ivan was as tall as herself, though shorter than both Isaac and Garet. 

"Some storm out there, huh?" he said, staring into the dark, broiling mass of clouds. As he spoke, lightning flashed again.

"Yeah," Mia replied. "Where are Isaac and Garet?"

Ivan stifled a small laugh. "Sleeping like the dead. They were pretty badly injured last battle. Notice how all the monsters go after them?"

"That's because they know we're weak. They know that with Isaac and Garet out of the way, we're toast." Mia said darkly. There was some truth to what she said. She was only the healer- Ivan had the least HP. 

"Don't be stupid," he scoffed. "You're good enough to keep us all alive. Even if Isaac and Garet went down, they'd have left enough damage for us to finish the monsters off. We're not completely defenceless."

"Heh." Mis replied. The weather was getting her down. She sipped at her hot chocolate. "Any marshmallows?"

"Sure." Ivan passed her a bag. One by one, she dropped them in her mug. Thunder rumbled again, only this time, they could feel it, shaking the earth like a pathetic imitation of one of Isaac's earthquake spells. Both Adepts stared out the window, Mia still unconsciously dropping marshmallows in the hot chocolate, awed at the massed fury of the storm.

"Ack!!!" Mis yelped, as the hot chocolate overflowed over the rim of the cup. Simultaneously, both Adepts stooped, handkerchiefs in hand, to the floor. 

"Ow!" Ivan exclaimed, as he and Mia bumped heads. He stared at her. "Don't blame me for what I'm going to do- I think that bump knocked a screw loose in my head." With that, he leaned over, and kissed her.

*~*~*

Garet came down the stairs, yawning and stretching. *What a storm...* he thought. He caught sight of something and froze. An impossible scene met his eyes. Ivan and Mis were KISSING!!!

"ISAAC! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! NOW!!!"

Isaac dashed down the stairs, hopping and trying to get a boot on. He stumbled and tumbled down the stairs. Glancing up, his jaw dropped.

"Well..." he articulated, as soon as he was able. "I wasn't expecting Ivan to hit THIS stage for another year...."

Garet clattered down the stairs, and wrapped his arms around Isaac. "Little Ivan is growing up!" He sobbed. "Soon he'll be able to kill monsters all by himself!"

Isaac, a little bug eyed, patted Garet on the back, saying, "There, there..."

"Since when were you two a couple???!!!" Ivan yelped, scrambling away from them. He stared at them wide-eyed.

"We aren't!" Isaac said, shoving Garet off of him, as Garet did the same. "But a word with you, Ivan- Keep your mitts off my girl!!!"

*~*~*

Yeah, that was whacked. And stupid. 

Ivan: Shounen-ai... You swore you wouldn't write any!!!

I didn't!!!

Ivan: You did too!! 

Kurima: Oh, shut up, Ivan. It wasn't even proper shounen-ai! It was implied, but not really there!!! *Smacks him.*

Ivan: Hey! *smacks her*

*muse fistfight breaks out, with Kurima drawing her sword and Ivan using his staff*

*sigh* There you have it. An Ivan/Mia. Please review. 


End file.
